Madness
by HTTS-76
Summary: The war is over, the Light side won and things are finally settling down. After a few months at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron quickly discover that all is not well with Harry. It seems that the only one who can help him is a certain blonde Slytherin. ONESHOT


Title: Madness

Pairing: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

Rating: M (NC-17)

Genre: romance, drama

**Warning: coarse language, mild violence, explicit male/male sexual situations. If you are in any way offended by sexually explicit situations between two men, I suggest you do not read this piece.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

The war was over, finally. After battling for months with the Death Eaters, insane creatures that Voldemort had gotten on his side, and of course the nose-less, snake-like man himself. Harry had fought tooth and nail with Voldemort, ultimately defeating him. Hogwarts had been terribly damaged by the war, but every student (those who survived) and even the Ministry helped rebuild it and soon another year had started.

Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Hermione and Ron had sent Harry worried glances ever since the boy returned from spending a few months at St. Mungos. Apparently Harry had changed or something. It wasn't like he cared; he was sick and tired of always having to look out for people.

Hermione said he was cold and bitter, but Harry just ignored her, letting her babble her head off. He refused to listen to her nagging anymore.

A few Slytherins returned, including the blond aristocrat by the name of Draco Malfoy. Harry still didn't like him, but had grudgingly admitted that the blond and his parents fought for the Light side in the end.

A few weeks after school started again, it became apparent that all was not well with Harry. He would throw small tantrums, completely losing it in the process. Professor McGonagall had dragged Harry up to the infirmary where he was strapped to a bed until the episode passed. The tantrums only got worse and were more fits of rage than anything.

One boring afternoon during Potions, Harry sat by himself, refusing to sit next to the two lovebirds who had gotten together after the war ended. Many people expected Harry to end up with Ginny Weasley, but Harry couldn't stand the girl and told her as much. It resulted in Ginny crying and a fight with Ron and didn't speak with him for a few weeks before the hot-headed Weasley finally got his act together.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. Snape was one of the few teachers who survived the war; he had proven that he was a spy to the Light side and was free to go and do as the man pleased. Harry still disliked the man, but seemed to be getting better along now that Harry wasn't exactly in his right mind, having Snape sneering and smirking at the raven-haired boy.

"What?" Harry grunted, lifting his head up from the table.

"I asked you a question and I think I would like an answer!" Snape barked. "Or are you too tired, Potter? I suggest you don't sleep in my class again before I'll be giving you detention."

"What was the question?" Harry asked blearily, yawning widely (without covering his mouth), causing a few to snicker. "Sir?" he added as an afterthought.

Harry had turned out darker after the war, much to the Slytherins' amusement. He found himself being more at peace with the Slytherins than before, much to the dismay of his friends, half of Hufflepuff and all of Ravenclaw.

Snape snarled and approached him with billowing robes. Harry really had to ask the man sometime how in the world he did that. Harry felt a smile creep up on his face when professor Snape approached him, robes flying behind him. It made the professor look even more of an overgrown bat then before and it cost Harry a lot not to laugh in Snape's face.

"Well, Potter," he wheezed. "That's for you to find out, isn't it? Tell me, why are you not paying attention, Potter?"

"Because I'm tired, sir," Harry snapped. "Why don't you get to the point, give me a detention or ask someone else your question?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get smart with me, Potter," Snape glared. "It seems more likely that St. Mungos screwed more with your mind instead of fixing it!"

A few Gryffindors looked at their teacher in shock. No one had dared to bring up the fact that Harry had few screws loose in the head, as if they were afraid he would suddenly attack them.

"Maybe," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean that I'm insane or unaware, as some," he paused to look at a few Gryffindors in particular, "seem to think. I'm not stupid, just not the person you thought I was."

"How very dramatic, Potter. Are we supposed to feel sympathetic?" Malfoy snapped.

Harry frowned and stared at the blond through half lidded eyes. "You know what Malfoy, why don't you keep your mouth shut―"

"Or what?" Draco challenged.

"Shut up, both of you!" Snape snarled. "Get back to work and if I hear one more word you'll get detentions with Filch and I don't think you would like that, hmm?"

Harry groaned. Filch had gotten even worse after the war. The caretaker seemed to have completely lost it after the death of his beloved cat Mrs. Norris, and demanded on bringing back the old punishments, meaning that Filch could whip students like he used to. Harry thought that Filch just had a perverted fantasy that included students and torture devices.

"Right, I'm going to pair you up, and you're going to brew a potion," Snape said lazily. "Granger and … Parkinson," he smirked. "Weasley and Longbottom. It's like a bomb waiting to explode, but I suppose we can't help it, can you, Longbottom?"

Neville squeaked under Severus' glare, causing Harry to chuckle lowly in his throat. The sound was heard through the entire class.

"You think that's funny, Mr. Potter?"

"I do," Harry smirked. "Like you said sir, it's a bomb waiting to explode. It would be a disaster anyhow, no matter who you pair them up with." He watched the tips of Ron's ears turn red with pleasure.

A laugh was heard, causing Harry to look up and find the owner of that laugh. It appeared to be Malfoy, who was watching Neville, laughing sadistically. Harry felt the corners of his mouth tug upward at the sight. The blond was more expressive then Harry had seen him; his eyes were shining with emotion, and his grin showed a row of white, perfect teeth.

"Ah, there's hope for you yet, Potter," Snape said. "You'll be with Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you'll learn something."

"Perhaps sir, one can only hope," Harry quipped, grinning as he saw Professor Snape smirk.

After everyone was set up in pairs, Harry joined Draco, who was writing down the ingredients. He left wordlessly to the cupboard where Severus stored the ingredients. Harry lit a fire for the cauldron and waited for Malfoy to return. They worked wordlessly on their potion, working in complete silence and concentration. When Snape walked around, snapping and sneering at those who did it wrong (causing Harry to snicker), the man had praised Malfoy's skills and grudgingly complimented Harry as well.

Harry looked very pleased, leaned back in his chair and looked over to where Ron and Neville were hopelessly trying to brew the potion.

After classes Harry escaped the crowd, making a hasty exit. He could feel the fire burning inside him, a fire waiting to be released. His heart started beating faster, and his body started trembling. His clothes felt too tight around his body and it made him feel too hot; it felt like he was suffocating.

"Where are you going, Potter?" a voice drawled.

Harry groaned. "Malfoy, leave me alone, OK? I can't deal with your shit right now."

"Going to have one of your fits, Potter?" Malfoy taunted, stepping closer.

Harry clenched his fists at his side, gritting his teeth. Malfoy still knew how to push his buttons, and it seemed like too much of a pleasure not to take his anger out on the taller man. "Get away from me, Malfoy." His voice had dropped considerably, eyes blazing Avada Kedavra green.

"Or else?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "You're going to hurt me?" he mocked. "I dare you."

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat, an animalistic sound and advanced on the blond. Draco merely stepped aside, gripped Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside an abandoned classroom. Quickly putting up a locking spell and silencing spell, he tucked his wand away, keeping his eyes on Harry.

Harry growled, feeling the anger surge through him. It didn't register in his mind who was standing opposite him, he just reacted. Draco was prepared when Harry lunged for him again, bringing the slightly younger man down to the floor. Harry was struggling to pin the blond to the floor, but Draco, being much taller and stronger, flipped him over with ease.

Harry snarled at Draco, trying to push him off. His magic flared around, causing a whirlwind of energy throughout the room. Harry clawed at Malfoy, kicking with his legs to push the other man off.

In a split second, Draco had flipped Harry onto his stomach and had ripped his pants down. Harry growled loudly, trying to kick Draco in the face. He struggled wildly against Draco's firm grip, trying to squirm away from the blond man. Draco quickly wet two fingers, before plunging them inside the raven-haired man.

"Ah!" Harry gasped, arching his back. He clawed wildly at the concrete floor he lay on. A spell was murmured and Harry felt that his clothes were gone. Malfoy's fingers moved steadily inside him, working his hole open. Harry bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning loudly.

Once Harry was loosened enough, Draco cast a lubrication charm, causing Harry to squirm impatiently, hissing as he did.

"Oh," Harry moaned when Draco slid inside him in one stroke. "Ahh."

Draco's strokes were rough and hard, keeping Harry under control at the dominating act, pushing him down to the floor. He had spread Harry's legs wide, ass up in the air, making it easier for himself to slam inside him. The sounds Harry made were almost those of howling werewolves. Draco thrust in and out of the man, moaning at the tight feel around his cock. Fucking Potter was even better than he imagined.

Harry bucked up against Draco, clenching tightly around the blonde's big cock. Draco grunted, pulled out, and rubbed the head of his cock against Harry's quivering hole. Harry made impatient noises, but Draco continued rubbing the head against the tight opening. He was already dripping pre-come, and Draco knew he wouldn't last long. He slid the red head back inside, moaning when Harry clenched around him. He watched his entire cock sink inside the Gryffindor.

"Oh! Ngh, ah!" Harry moaned, bucking wildly against Draco.

Draco rammed inside the man, groaning, and thrusting in and out. He heard Harry howl out in pleasure before he went lax on the concrete floor. Draco slammed inside him before he came hard inside Harry with a grunt. He moved inside the Gryffindor as he rode out his orgasm.

*

A few hours later, Harry woke up. He opened his eyes slowly, not recognizing the room he was in. He remembered walking out of Potion's class hastily, but fucking Malfoy had stopped him. Harry groaned, turning around to stare in the gray eyes of his once rival.

"Finally," Draco said impatiently and slid off the table he sat on.

"What the fuck?" Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He realized that he was naked and that he had Malfoy's come dripping down his thighs. Harry performed a cleaning charm and spelled his clothes on. "You really _had_ to fuck me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Draco grinned. "Don't deny that you didn't love it. I always knew you were a flaming bottom, Potter."

"Fuck you," Harry grunted and got off the floor, wincing slightly. "Jesus, guess you like it rough huh?"

"I didn't think you'd calm down if I, what do you idiot Gryffindors call it? Ah, yes, 'made love' to you, now would you?" he said, using air-quotes. "It seemed the most logical thing to do."

"And you just wanted to fuck me."

"That too," Draco nodded. "Are you quite finished? I believe your insane friends are freaking out, although … They're probably freaking out in the Great Hall, where they're having dinner and shit."

Harry nodded and went for the door, wincing slightly, feeling his sore ass throb. "You coming Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged and followed after the Gryffindor, walking beside him towards the Great Hall. When they entered together, a lot of eyes were upon them, staring disbelievingly. "Harry!" a shriek was heard.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione stormed over to him. He turned towards Draco, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well, I think you found the most effective way to keep me under control," he smiled.

Draco snorted. "Of course, only a genius like me could think of something like that. Well, Potter, go to your crazy friends."

"Wait a minute, OK?" Harry said before turning to Hermione, who was getting quite impatient at being ignored.

"Harry? What are you talking about? You had another one of your episodes? You didn't hurt anyone did you?" Hermione said frantically.

"I believe I'm more hurt than him," he pointed at Draco. "My ass hurts." Draco laughed loudly at that.

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned, looking at the two of them.

"Well, Granger," Draco began, wrapping an arm around Harry and slapped his ass, causing Harry to yelp. "He means that he's sore, as in 'I'm thoroughly fucked' kind of sore. Got it?"

Harry laughed at Hermione's wide eyes. "I don't think I thanked you properly, huh?"

"I don't think so either, though the sex was great, even if you were acting like a lunatic."

Harry mock-glared at Malfoy, but pulled him closer and planted a kiss full on the blonde's lips, nibbling softly on the man's lower lip. Draco opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside the Gryffindor's mouth, making the smaller man moan. When they pulled away, they were a little aware of how quiet the Great Hall was. "Again, tomorrow?"

"My private rooms," Malfoy nodded and skipped off to the Slytherin table.

Harry watched the blond walk away with a smile. Hermione still looked wide-eyed at Harry, but Harry rolled his eyes and went after Draco, sitting at the Slytherin table. Draco grinned at the Gryffindors' angry stares. Potter sure ended up cooler than before.


End file.
